injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized
Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized, more commonly referred to as Injustice: Gods Among Us, is the version of Injustice written by Artemis Panther. The storyline is different, containing no alternate realities, different characters, and different sides. Playable Characters Heroes *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Cyborg *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing *Zatanna *Green Arrow *Shazam Villains *Joker *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *General Zod *Bane *Solomon Grundy *Doomsday *Deathstroke *Killer Frost *Black Adam DLC Characters Season Pass *Red Hood *Scorpion *Black Canary *Sinestro Second Season Pass *Blue Beetle *Power Girl *Firestorm *Lobo DLC Bonuses *The Season Pass comes with 4 additional fighters, and Justice Society skin packs for Flash, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman *Red Hood **Red Hood comes with a Batman Beyond skin for Batman **Red Hood comes with a Teen Titans skin pack containing skins for Cyborg, Nightwing, and Deathstroke **Red Hood comes with a Gotham Girls skin pack, containing skins for Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman *Scorpion **Scorpion comes with a Containment Suit for Doomsday **Scorpion comes with a Blackest Night #1 skin pack, containing skins for Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Solomon Grundy **Scorpion comes with a Kryptonians skin pack, containing skins for Superman, General Zod, and Doomsday. *Black Canary **Black Canary comes with an Arrow skin for Green Arrow **Black Canary comes with a Young Justice skin pack, containing skins for Nightwing, Zatanna, and Aquaman **Black Canary comes with a Dark Knight skin pack, containing skins for Batman, Catwoman, and Joker *Sinestro **Sinestro comes with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern **Sinestro comes with a Blackest Night #2 skin pack, containing skins for Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman, and Flash **Sinestro comes with a Classic Villains skin pack, containing skins for Killer Frost, General Zod, and Bane *The Second Season Pass comes with 4 additional fighters, as well as Flashpoint skins for Batman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman *Blue Beetle **Blue Beetle comes with a True Form skin for Martian Manhunter **Blue Beetle comes with a Secret Identity skin pack, containing skins for Batman, Aquaman, and Harley Quinn **Blue Beetle comes with a Smallville skin pack, containing skins for Superman, Cyborg, and Green Arrow *Power Girl **Power Girl comes with a Flaming C skin for Superman **Power Girl comes with an Amalgam skin pack, containing skins for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman **Power Girl comes with a New 52 skin pack, containing skins for Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, and Poison Ivy *Firestorm **Firestorm comes with a Professor Zoom skin for Flash **Firestorm comes with a Watchmen skin pack, containing skins for Superman, Batman, and Deathstroke **Firestorm comes with an Infinite Crisis skin pack, containing skins for Superman, Lex Luthor, and Green Lantern *Lobo **Lobo comes with a JaeRoar skin for Black Adam **Lobo comes with a Mortal Kombat skin pack containing skins for Nightwing, Killer Frost, and Zatanna **Lobo comes with a Comics skin pack containing skins for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Selection Screen Order *Left Side, Top Row: Aquaman, Cyborg, Batman, Power Girl *Left Side, Second Row: Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Shazam, Firestorm *Left Side, Third Row: Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Superman, Blue Beetle *Left Side, Fourth Row: Nightwing, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Black Canary *Right Side, Top Row: Red Hood, Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane *Right Side, Second Row: Sinestro, Black Adam, Catwoman, Solomon Grundy *Right Side, Third Row: Scorpion, Lex Luthor, Doomsday, Poison Ivy *Right Side, Fourth Row: Lobo, Killer Frost, General Zod, Deathstroke Confirmation Order *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Green Arrow *Killer Frost *Bane *Nightwing *Cyborg *Zatanna *Solomon Grundy *Flash *Green Lantern *Joker *Harley Quinn *Doomsday *Lex Luthor *Shazam *Deathstroke *Catwoman *Aquaman *General Zod *Black Adam *Poison Ivy *Martian Manhunter Stages *Batcave *Metropolis *Gotham City *Arkham Asylum *Wayne Manor *Fortress of Solitude *Themyscira *LexCorp *Stryker's Island *Atlantis *Watchtower *Hall of Justice *Flash Museum *Ferris Aircraft *Insurgency Headquarters Pre-Order Exclusives *GameStop: By pre-ordering from GameStop, players get exclusive Red Son skins for Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Solomon Grundy, and Killer Frost, as well as 20 additional S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, set within the Injustice Red Son universe. *Wal-Mart: By pre-ordering from Wal-Mart, players get Black Lantern skins for Batman and Superman, as well as Zombie Mode, making all characters appear as zombified versions of themselves. *Amazon: By pre-ordering from Amazon, players get Arkham City skins for Batman, Joker, Catwoman, Bane, and Harley Quinn. *Best Buy: By pre-ordering from Best Buy, players will get Crime Syndicate skins for Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern, as well as 20 additional S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *Collector's Edition: By pre-ordering the Collector's Edition, players will get New 52 skins for Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman, as well as all Injustice comics in on volume, a digital copy of Justice League: the Flashpoint Paradox, and an exclusive statute featuring a battle between Superman and Killer Frost. *Battle Edition: By pre-ordering the Battle Edition, players will get New 52 skins for Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman, as well as an Injustice Fight Stick (featuring Superman (Regime), Doomsday (Regime), Wonder Woman, Batman, Joker (Insurgency), and Nightwing ), and an exclusive statue featuring a battle between Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Artemized Category:Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Created by Artemis Thorson